List of Silver Magic
Silver Magic is one of six Magic elements, based in the power of void, creation, and destruction. In essence, it's theme revolves around purity. It seems to be inspired by the Christian belief that "God had created everything from nothing." These spells waste no time on damage, dealing only with absolutes, and has absolutely no use in ship battles; making Silver Magic a bit of a black sheep relative to the magic of the other five moons. It's also the hardest magic to learn, demanding more magic experience than any of the other types, so it's important for Fina to consistently equip Cupil with the Silver Moon stone in order to have the earliest possible access to the highly useful Riselem spell, though her fragility in battle often limits its usability. Silver magic becomes available after Fina joins the party and is the last element players gain access to. Note that Silver magic cannot be used at all in ship battles. Curia Curia is the first Silver spell learned. A fluid bubble of silver energy flows around a party member, removing all negative status conditions except unconsciousness. Costing 2 SP, this spell is the mainstay "cure all" paired with the item counterpart "curia crystal," it is used constantly throughout the game, although adversaries never seem to use it. Since it can only affect one party member at a time, players are likely to stop using this move after Fina learns Lunar Cleansing, especially since late-game enemies prefer to use status changing spells that attack the entire party. Risan chain Risan Risan is the second Silver spell learned. A feeble light shines from above, as small rings of bright energy flow down onto your fallen teammate, attempting to coax them back to life. Costing 4 SP, this spell only succeeds 50% of the time, reviving it's target to 50% of their max hit points. This spell is only ever seriously used if the player extremely clumsy, unlucky, or both, during the early game before they have access to riselem items. Riselem Riselem is the fourth Silver spell learned and is arguably the most useful. A powerful light shines from above and a rings of light bathe an ally in pure life energy, fully reviving them to 100% of their HP. Costing 8 SP, this move is integral to completing the game, and should be accessed as soon as humanly possible, until accessed players should keep a stock of Riselem crystals and/or boxes. Moderately patient players who do a little more grinding and exploring should be able to access this spell (via Fina) during the Moonstone Mountain mission in Ixa'Taka. Riselem is required to recruit Ilchymis late in the game; talk to him twice after at least one party member has learned the spell (which one doesn't matter, although it will most likely be Fina). Eterni chain Eterni Eterni is the third Silver spell learned. A number of arm long crystal splinters form from thin air in a loose sphere around a single target, hover for a moment, then simultaneously plunge into the target. Costing 5 SP, Eterni has a chance of inflicting Instant Death on a single target. The spell's success rate varies, depending on the target's susceptibility to instant death, though other factors may play a role in determining its success. This move will never succeed on major bosses, and failed attempts result in a "miss" event, not damage as would seem appropriate. Unfortunately for players, Eterni is rather popular among several early-game enemies such as the Dralnog and Azbeth, making repeated use of Aika's Delta Shield a must. Eternes Eternes is the fifth Silver spell learned. A Silver orb forms from shards of the void above the heads of the opposing team, shines brilliantly, then unleashes a deluge of long crystalline splinters on the ground below firing them down at the ground with both great force and volume. Costing 10 SP, Eternes has a chance of inflicting Instant Death on the entire enemy party. Like Eterni, the spell's success rate varies, depending on the target's susceptibility to instant death (among other possible factors) and will create a "miss" event if it fails to connect with a foe instead of damaging them. While enemies that use Eternes are few and far between, players should always be wary of those with access to it as they can down most of your party in one shot. Galcian is the only boss who makes regular use of this spell. Eternum Eternum is the sixth and final Silver spell learned. A thick cluster of silver crystalline slivers forms from thin air in a perfect sphere around a single target, followed by a single considerably larger splinter directly above the target. The sphere of needles impale the target from all sides as the large splinter fully forms, which then itself re-impales the target, shattering the thicket of smaller splinters. Costing 15 SP, Eternum is guaranteed to instantly down any target that is not immune to instant death. If the target is immune to instant death, it will instead deal damage with a base power rating of 500.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ This spell is often used by major bosses such as Ramirez and Piastol. Magic Experience :See also: Magic#Magic Experience Below is a table that shows how much Magic Experience each party member needs in order to master every Silver spell. Name Origins Risan and Riselem come from "rise" in the sense of birth or return. "Curia" comes from cure, in the sense of absolving ones imperfections. "Eterni" comes from eternal or eternity, representing the finality and permanence of death. Reference Category:Magic